


Pure Bliss

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Tick Tock Universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loving and being grOSS, M/M, Texting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Fun fact: Lance's skin is stupid smooth





	Pure Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is like,,,, a month after they start dating. Cuddles are great, man. Fucking great.

    The thought occurred to Keith as they were cuddled down against the December atmosphere. The white string lights strung around Lance’s apartment was the only thing lighting the living, everything else but the TV was shut off. Taking a breath, he rubbed against Lance’s calf with his foot again, completely puzzled just by how fucking  _ soft _ the skin there was. Lance shifted against him, looking down at him through an eyelid barely cracked open.

    “You feeling me up?” he murmured quietly, a slow smirk, sleepy as his eyes stretching across his mouth.

    Keith huffed and rolled his eyes despite the small fond smile threatening to spring up. “No,” he told him. He hesitated. “Okay, yeah.” Lance’s laugh was gentle and sent a puff of air across Keith’s face before he leaned forward and planted a small kiss to his top lip. Languidly, Keith mouthed against Lance, kissing in small motions. “I wanna know,” there was a kiss between every other part in his sentence, “what the expensive bullshit you use on your skin is because it’s as soft as a cloud looks. Or like, a cartoon sheep. It’s ridiculous.”

    Lance pulled back, eyebrows furrowed lightly. “I don’t buy my scrubs,” he told him.

    Keith looked at him like he was crazy. “You,” the word was punctuated with a kiss to the underside of Lance’s chin, “don’t buy bath scrubs?”

    “Well, of course I do.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “But I occasionally make them. Me and my mom are always competing to see who can make the better scrub and have the softest skin!”

    “Sabrina?” Lance nodded and really, Keith should have seen that coming. That woman had the skin of a goddess.

    “Yep. She’s usually got the better stuff, though. She’s always sending me new recipes to try. This is a grapefruit sugar scrub.” He rubbed his calf against Keith’s. “Nice, isn’t it?”

    Keith hummed his approval. “I like it. It’s hella soft.”

    “I  _ knoooww _ , holy shit, man. You want some; I can totally hook you up with a container.”

    “Yeah, that’d be really cool,” Keith admitted. There was no shame. Lance’s skin was  _ Really. Fucking. Soft. _

    “I’ll get you some before you leave tomorrow,” Lance said and planted a kiss to Keith’s chin.

    Keith pulled back a tiny bit, raising an eyebrow. “I’m leaving tomorrow, now?”

    That smirk was back, full force and gorgeous. “Yeah.” Lance’s hands ran up Keith’s sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “If you wanna, of course.” Another kiss Keith would never get tired of, long and slow, languid and perfect. Nothing too deep at the moment, punctuated just with how Lance sucked at his bottom lip and wound his arms tighter around him. His next words were a breath between them, a question they both knew the answer to. “Stay the night with me? Hmm?”

    Keith was left with nothing to do but whisper against his soulmate’s lips and kiss him again and again, leading into the early hours of the morning.

    “I’d love to.”

         Lance did give him the container the next morning, as well as explicit instructions on how to use it.

    The instructions weren’t needed, not by a long shot. Keith knew how to use a fucking bath scrub. Even if he hadn’t exactly used one in ten thousand years.

    If asked later, he would say that he flicked the index card to the side, disregarded. In reality, he read it over - twice - quietly wondering how in the hell Lance’s handwriting was so neat when he wrote like a madman, scribbling the message out like it was the last thing he would ever be allowed to write again.

    After bathing that night - and shaving his leg for the first time in forever - Keith was kind of in awe. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, if he were honest. It was all… smooth and heavenly. The added smoothness from the scrub made this simply amazing. He snapped a picture of the container (a small thing, bright green with a screw top lid) and put it through the Voltron group chat between him and the unruly group of actors he had surrounded himself with.

Keith2urHeart: Ok @TheTailor I demand to know what the hell is in this stuff it’s b l i s s

    He wished he was exaggerating when he said that, but it was true in its entirety.

MiceWhisperer: is that

MiceWhisperer: Goddamn I think it is.

ActualSkyPidgeon: my god hold up a second

ActualSkyPidgeon: @TheTailor Lance you asshole I have been pining after that shit for a year you soft skinned heathen send me the recipe i need it you have no idea

TheTailor: @Keith2urHeart sorry babe it’s a well kept secret from the Harris fam. @ActualSkyPidgeon you will not appreciate it so i will not give it up

Keith2urHeart: Lance

Keith2urHeart: I want it tho

TheTailor: Ill dm it to you no worries

Keith2urHeart: thank you <3

TheTailor: <333 yw

ActualSkyPidgeon: L A NC E

TheTailor: yes? :)

ActualSkyPidgeon: gimme the scrub recipe

ActualSkyPidgeon: my skin deserves it

TheTailor: sorry bby only the best deserve to witness skin as fine as this

MiceWhisperer: what does that make Keith then?

TheTailor: only the very best

Keith2urHeart: Duh.

TheTailor: Duh.

TheTailor: love you babe <33

Keith2urHeart: <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment! I swear to you all, I will get caught up and reply to all of the previous comments. I've just been in a Weird State lately, not able to hold many conversations  
> I hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> also,,,, do you ever realized so chill lance is for a celebrity??? That's like,,, one of my biggest regrets abt this fic is that lance is just??? Too Chill


End file.
